Masks (Payday 2)
In Payday 2, players can customize a cosmetic mask to personalize and adorn their character. A custom mask consists of a form, a color scheme, a pattern, and a material. Unlike the [[Masks (Payday 1)|masks in Payday 1]], which either are always available or become unlocked for meeting certain specifications, masks in Payday 2 are randomly given at the end of each heist if the player selects the correct card (like weapon attachments). Unlike the guns and attachments, the mask, scheme, and pattern can only be used once. Each player is only given a specific amount of mask slots, but masks can be sold for in-game currency and to free up a mask slot. David Goldfarb, Game Director at Overkill Software, has stated that there are over 15.2 million combinations for masks. The created masks can be worn by all four characters. Masks Masks can only be customized once and you will not be able to customize it any further once you applied any color, pattern or material. Even if you leave any of the 3 empty you won't be able to fill it later. This means you can only sell a customized mask but you are unable to recover any components. Note that "The Skull" comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. Fuchsia Items are rare Infamous items. Orange Items are from a DLC. Blue Items are Default. Mask9.png|Preferred Characters mask3.png|Dallas mask4.png|Chains hoxton.png|Hoxton wolf.png|Wolf dallasnopattern.png|Dallas Begins chainsnopattern.png|Chains Begins hoxtonnopatern.png|Hoxton Begins wolfnopattern.png|Wolf Begins mask23.png|The Grin The_Dillenger_Death_Mask.png|The Dillinger Death Mask The_Cthulu.png|Cthulhu Anonymous.png|Anonymous Skull mask.png|The Skull (Lootbag DLC) mask5.png|Alienware gagball.png|Gagball Monkey Business.png|Monkey Business Mr._Sackcloth.png|Mr. Sackcloth Mr._Smooth.png|Mr. Smooth Big_Lips.png|The Big Lips The_Brainiac.png|The Brainiac The Cannula.png|The Cannula The_Crybaby.png|The Crybaby The Hog.png|The Hog Themummy.png|The Mummy The Pout.png|The Pout The_Shogun.png|The Shogun The Shrunken Head.png|The Shrunken Head The Starved.png|The Starved The Zombie.png|The Zombie mask1.png|The Perfect Stranger mask6.png|Oni mask7.png|The Zipper mask8.png|The Troll mask10.png|Hockey Mask mask11.png|Baby Rhino mask12.png|The Jaw mask13.png|Blackhearted mask15.png|The Undead mask16.png|The Outlander mask17.png|Kenneth mask19.png|The Horned Beast mask20.png|The Bullet mask21.png|The Vampire mask22.png|Greek Tragedy mask24.png|The Dripper mask2.png|Calaca mask18.png|The Rage Materials Materials are one-time-use items (with the exception of default items which have unlimited uses). If you use it on a single mask it will be gone from your inventory. Fuchsia Items are rare Infamous items. Orange Items are from a DLC. Blue Items are Default. Plastic.png|Plastic Corroded Bronze.jpg|Corroded Bronze mat-bronze.png|Bronze mat-golden.png|Golden mat-piano-black.png|Piano Black mat-radioactive.png|Radioactive Rainbow.png|Rainbow mat-slime.png|Slime Snake scales.png|Snake Scales pat-titanium.png|Titanium payday2_win32_release_W128_H128_F894720068_T_0X5D7C49A2BF881E88.png|Alligator Skin mat-aspen.png|Aspen Bismuth.png|Bismuth BloodRed.png|Blood Red mat-bluewater.png|Blue Water mat-brass.png|Brass mat-CarbonFiber.png|Carbon Fiber mat-chromeblue.png|Chrome Blue Clean_Rock.png|Clean Rock mat-concrete.png|Concrete mat-crackled.png|Crackled mat-crackled-stone.png|Crackled Stone mat-denim.png|Denim Flesh.png|Flesh Finewood.png|Fine Wood mat-glossy-gray.png|Glossy Grey mat-hardrock.png|Hard Rock mat-inferno.png|Inferno mat-leather.png|Leather mat-matte-black.png|Matte Black mat-mercury.png|Mercury mat-metal.png|Metal mat-oak.png|Oak mat-oxide-bronze.png|Oxide Bronze payday2_win32_release_W128_H128_F894720068_T_0X6BD7E1B16C8CCED0.png|Pinecone White_Rock.png|White Rock mat-wicker.png|Wicker Patterns Patterns are one-time-use items, if you use it on a single mask it will be gone from your inventory. * Dark gray is the primary color. * Light gray is the secondary color. * White parts are white, or if you chose a material it will be that material. * Blue parts are going to be transparent and therefore display what the unaltered mask looks like in those areas. Note that "I Love Overkill" comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. Fuchsia Items are rare Infamous items. Orange Items are from a DLC. pat-loveoverkill.png|I Love Overkill (Lootbag DLC) pat-goodolal.png|Good ol' Al Pat-electriccenter.png|Electric Center pat-fingerprint.png|Fingerprint Pat-overkill.png|Overkill pat-solid-first.png|Solid First pat-solid-second.png|Solid Second pat-masked-mastermind.png|Masked Mastermind pat-the-ace.png|The Ace pat-cobra.png|The Cobra catmask.png|Pon Pon Pon pat-the-dragon.png|The Dragon pat-golden-lily.png|Golden Lily pat-aperturescience.png|Aperture Science pat-barbarian-war-paint.png|Barbarian War Paint pat-biohaz.png|Bio Hazard pat-big-foot.png|Big Foot pat-bloodsucker.png|Bloodsucker pat-brightstar.png|Bright Star pat-broad-strokes.png|Broad Strokes pat-candyhearts.png|Candy Hearts pat-celtic-cross.png|Celtic Cross pat-celticknot.png|Celtic Knot pat-circuit-board.png|Circuit Board pat-claw-attack.png|Claw Attack pat-clockwork-gears.png|Clockwork Gears pat-companion-cube.png|Companion Cube pat-crossing-chains.png|Crossing Chains pat-dragonsplit.png|Dragon Split pat-eastern-sunrise.png|Eastern Sunrise pat-fleur-de-lis.png|Fleur de Lis pat-gear-grinder.png|Gear Grinder pat-girls-and-boys.png|Girls and Boys pat-godismyjudge.png|God is my Judge pat-greedy-spider.png|Greedy Spider pat-happy-clown.png|Happy Clown pat-hawk-wings.png|Hawk Wings pat-hexagon-cricle.png|Hexagon Circle pat-inverted-spikes.png|Inverted Spikes pat-jagged-stripes.png|Jagged Stripes pat-lift-off.png|Lift Off pat-lightning-bolt.png|Lightning Bolt pat-lover-boy.png|Lover Boy pat-magic-eightball.png|Magic Eightball pat-magnetic-magnet.png|Magnetic Magnet pat-marvellous-blocks.png|Marvellous Blocks pat-masked-falcon.png|Masked Falcon pat-masked-villain.png|Masked Villain pat-mexican-wrestler.png|Mexican Wrestler moonandshit.png|Moon and Water pat-mountain-and-sky.png|Mountain and Sky pat-nautical-compass.png|Nautical Compass pat-one-nation-under-god.png|One Nation Under God pat-ozymandias.png|Ozymandias pat-paydays2.png|Payday 2 pat-piece-of-cake.png|Piece Of Cake pat-pirate-eyepatch.png|Pirate Eyepatch pat-portal.png|Portal pat-praying-mantis.png|Praying Mantis pat-radioactive.png|Radioactive pat-skull-basher.png|Skull Basher pat-smooth-gradient.png|Smooth Gradient pat-starbreeze-sun.png|Starbreeze Sun pat-stripes-below.png|Stripes Below pat-sign-of-annihilation.png|Sign of Annihilation pat-anarchy.png|The Anarchy pat-the-arrow.png|The Arrow The atom2.png|The Atom pat-the-beast.png|The Beast pat-the-flag.png|The Flag pat-the-headshot.png|The Headshot pat-hypnotica.png|The Hypnotica pat-illuminati.png|The Illuminati pat-the-inferno.png|The Inferno Pat-the-kabuki.png|The Kabuki pat-the-left-hand.png|The Left Hand The lover boy2.png|The Lover Boy the molecule2.png|The Molecule pat-the-monocule.png|The Monocule pat-ouroboros.png|The Ouroboros pat-the-head-ouroboros.png|The Head of the Ouroboros pat-the-orb.png|The Orb pat-ozy.png|The Ozymandias pat-the-puzzle.png|The Puzzle pat-the-raster.png|The Raster pat-the-reaper.png|The Reaper pat-theswirls.png|The Swirls pat-the-tf2.png|The TF2 pat-the-whiner.png|The Whiner pat-the-zipper.png|The Zipper pat-the-zebra.png|The Zebra pat-the-2-in-payday.png|The 2 In Payday interrogationmark.png|The ? pat-thin-stripes-png|Thin Stripes pat-three-crowns.png|Three Crowns pat-three-points.png|Three Points pat-three-thick-stripes.png|Three Thick Stripes pat-tiger-camouflage.png|Tiger Camoutflage pat-tribal-cricle.png|Tribal Circle pat-two-lions.png|Two Lions pat-two-dollar-one-stripe.png|Two $ One Stripe pat-union-jack.png|Union Jack pat-vertical-split.png|Vertical Split pat-violentbite.png|Violent Bite pat-ying-and-yang.png|Ying and Yang pat-zig-zag-stripes.png|Zig Zag Stripes Colors Colors are one-time-use items if you use it on a single mask it will be gone from your inventory. Note that "Red|Black" comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. * Fuchsia items are rare "Infamous" items. * Orange items are from DLC. Trivia Masks * There was a mask resembling Tobi's mask from Naruto, but it was removed from the game because of copyright issues. * The "Hockey" mask was worn by the heisters in the 1995 film, Heat. Also, in Firestarter, you can find a hidden hockey poster that shows that Overkill are big fans of hockey, which might attribute to the adding of this mask. * The "Grin" mask is a homage to Ulf and Bo Andersson's previous company, Grin, founded in 1997. Overkill Software supersedes Grin. * The "Dillinger Death Mask" is replicated from the actual death mask of John Dillinger, a famous American bank robber from the Depression-era United States. * The "Anonymous" mask is a modified replication of the Guy Fawkes mask. The mask is commonly used to protect the identity of the wearer, deriving the moniker "Anonymous". * The "Cthulhu" mask is based on H.P. Lovecraft's creature, Cthulhu. First appearing in The Call of Cthulhu, Cthulhu is a fictional giant and malevolent being that has terrifying features including tentacle appendages protruding from its face. Cthulhu hibernates in an underwater city in the South Pacific called R'lyeh. * The "Greek Tragedy" mask could be derived from the masks found in Greek Tragedies, a form of theatre from Ancient Greece and Asia Minor. * The "Calaca" mask is from the Mexican Spanish word Calaca, which is a skull or skeleton commonly used for the Mexican Day of the Dead. * The "Oni" mask is from Japanese folklore, Oni meaning Demon and more. * The "Shrunken Head" mask is from a practice that includes severing and shrinking a human head that is used for rituals, trophies, or for trade.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrunken_head * The "Hog" mask is a homage to Hotline Miami, a game developed by Dennaton Games. * The "Alienware" mask is a promotion from a computer hardware company called Alienware, Dell's subsidiary; the mask is the company's mascot, the Alien. It must be found like the rest of the masks in Payday 2, unlike in the first game where it's given exclusively to anyone with an Alienware computer. * The "Jaw" mask is likely a reference to Trap Jaw from the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. * The "Outlander" mask is a reference to I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream, a short story by Harlan Ellison, published in March, 1967. It later turned into a point-and-click adventure game in 1995 by The Dreamers Guild. The story was based in a postapocolyptic future set 109 years into the future after the Cold War escalated into a World War controlled by a Super Computer named AM in which it nearly wiped out the human race in a massive genocide. The mask represents the ending of the protagonist turning into a gelatinous blob creature wanting to scream of the horrors it suffered but cannot, due to its lack of a mouth. It is forever condemned to its thoughts. * The "Vampire" mask is based on the iconic vampire Count Dracula. Dracula is part of the Universal Monsters that also contained other pop culture figures like Frankenstein and the Wolf Man. Dracula was first conceived in the Bram Stoker's book, "Dracula" back in 1897. Dracula has gathered over 40+ appearances in movies as a main antagonist and monster. * The "Mummy" mask is based on Iron Maiden's mascot Eddie from the Powerslave Album. * "Mr. Smooth" is based on the mask used by Ryan Gosling's character in the movie Drive, a stuntman and car mechanic of few words who drives get-away cars for robbers. It's first worn during a stunt scene, and later when the character goes on a rampage. Materials Patterns * During the beta, the "Electric Center" pattern was found so frequently as a weapon mod card (players received the pattern almost exclusively, some reports with 13+ in a row) that it became a running gag within the community and Overkill. Overkill replaced it as a mask card, and changed it to an infamous item in the second beta update. * "Good ol' Al" is the pattern on the mask of superhero Spawn, whose real name is Al Simmons. * "Companion Cube", "Portal", "Piece of Cake" and "Aperture Science" are references to the Portal series. * "Happy Clown" is based on Hoxton's mask design. * "One Nation Under God" is based on Dallas' mask design. The name refers to the 1954 modification of the American Pledge of Alliegance. * "Masked Falcon" and "Mexican Wrestler" are references to WWE Wrestlers Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio. Category:Masks Category:PAYDAY 2